


Next Door Neighbor

by bucktiick (orphan_account)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hotel Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, hide woes, kind of, slutshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bucktiick
Summary: Hide can't sleep.





	Next Door Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I did it since Cecilia can't.
> 
> also don't take it seriously. Atsushi Sakurai is a beautiful, talented, thoughtful, intelligent man. Value him for more than his sex appeal. Please and thank you.

Atsushi was not good at keeping secrets. Neither was he good hiding the fact he liked sex. The countless songs written about the act, the nothing but provocative actions on stage exhibited towards Imai, the various rumors going around about just how _high_ his body count was.. Atsushi was a man slut in every sense of the word. The vocalist did not try to hide it, he almost seemed proud of how much he engaged in it and showed himself off. He was proud of the stage outfits that showcased his thighs and hung tight to his body, even the older outfits of leather and tight pants that left little to their fans' imagination. He was proud of how he caressed his body on stage, touching places fans dream about. He was proud of touching Imai all over too, fueling fans' gay fantasies about those two for years to come.

It extended off stage too, even in their private lives Atsushi's sex positivity and self love radiated from him. From the very beginning that was who he was, and it had stayed the same until currently, too. Sex was apart of _him._ There was no separation between sex and Atsushi, only the two coexisting within one body, coloring every action and outfit choice. The members have learned to deal with it, welcome it, embrace it.. but every now and again they hit a speed bump in accepting just how sexual of being Atsushi is.

Currently, as Hide lay in bed, trying his _hardest_ to fall asleep after a long day of driving. He. Cannot. All he can hear that night is the breathy, desperate moans of the room next door- Imai and Atsushi next door. All he can hear is the sickly sweet voiced of Atsushi's begging, _"Papa, pleases fuck me. Baby is really sorry for making you worry today."_ Hide doesn't mind their roleplay, he just wish he didn't have to hear it. He wishes he was like Yuta, able to sleep soundly among all this kinky bullshit.

_"Do you even deserve it after all of your constant whining?"_ There's a sharp sound following the sentence, perhaps to Atsushi's face, " _After you made every meal about yourself and what you want?"_ Another.

_"I'll be better papa, I promise. I'll be real nice to the others tomorrow."_ There's a long drawn out moan following it. Good, Imai's finally fucking him so they can get it done and over with and quiet the hell down.

_"I'm only indulging you tonight because you promised. Step a toe out of line and I won't fuck you until December."_ The sound of skin slapping against skin grows louder after that, making it no secret what they're doing. All Hide can do now is awkwardly listen to them talk dirty to each other, not even making an effort to quiet down either. Thankfully tomorrow Hide can probably convince Yuta to drive, since he's the only one getting a good night's sleep in their room. And _hopefully_ Hide won't have to deal with this kinky shit at Disney either, he'd surely puke having to hear someone other than Imai's daughter call him that cursed word, _papa._


End file.
